1. Field of the Development
This application relates to a diverter gate for sorting items. More particularly, this application relates to a two-piece diverter gate having an independently replaceable wear portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
During processing of cargo items, paper items, and bulk solids, items are conveyed along a conveyor system. The items are sorted using diverter gates which are situated along the conveyor system. The diverter gates are typically solenoid-actuated, one-piece gates. When a gate becomes worn, the entire gate and solenoid assembly must be removed and replaced.
Two-piece diverter gates exist which comprise a solenoid assembly portion and a diverter portion. The diverter portion may be removed and replaced independently of the solenoid assembly portion. These gates employ a dovetail design to join the solenoid assembly portion with the diverter portion. Due at least in part to the clearance fit of the dovetail design, these gates have the intrinsic potential for the diverter portion to loosen from the solenoid assembly portion during use. These gates also employ short screw fasteners which also allow the diverter portion to loosen from the solenoid assembly portion during use.